


Arrangements

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha John Watson, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Babies, Bonding, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bratty Sherlock, Breeding, Chaos, Child Abuse, Class Issues, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, FIRST TIME GOING INTO HEAT, Family Drama, Forced, Hurt, Infertility, John "Three Continents" Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating, Miscarriage, Mpeg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, PTSD John, Plotting, Possessive Alphas, Promiscuity, Protective John, Protective Mycroft, Pups, Recreational Drug Use, References to War, Rough Sex, Running, Scenting, Snarky Sherlock, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Top John, Unrequited Love, Unwanted marriage, Virgin Sherlock, age gap, alcoholic parents, masterbating, snobby inlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes business arrangements aren't always as easy as the contracts implies. Sherlock is the only Omega in his family, the Holmes name is powerful but the Holmes bank accounts are no longer what they used to be. John's family came from nothing and worked to make a name. However no matter how much money they have their are some doors still closed to them, doors that are only open to the elite. John's father makes an arrangement a deal with Mycroft Holmes and John finds himself about to marry and bond with an unruly Omega with the face of an angel and the tongue of a devil. All is not what it seems, Mycroft has enemies that wish to see him embarrassed, John Watson is fresh from War only to leave the sands behind him and face a more dangerous battle, one for his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naked Truth of Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP a gift to a very sweet encouraging fan! super sweet. I thank her for her kind donation and her suggestions! yeaaay for Johnlock I have yet to write John as an Alpha let's just see where this goes. Here you go sweet girl. And I promise everyone this wont put a halt on the other stories.

John rolled his eyes, hearing his father speak as if John contributed very little to the family business, he was a soldier for god sake! He had gone to war, and just returned home, his injuries weren’t exactly making life bearable. No one would want and injured Alpha, especially since he had a horrible limp, and the scare that still ached after six months, and the scared twisted flesh that was his left shoulder burned red. 

 

Why Harry had run off and married as father put it “below” their station he couldn’t believe it. She was a drunk yes, but her business dealings had made father very rich these last few years, while John was away.  So Harry was easily forgiven, but now John had gone off and gotten himself injured, for shame. 

 

So he leaned on his cane trying to appear as if he truly cared that his father was making a deal to pair him to an Omega. An Omega that was younger than him by ten years? Five years. Something like that, all father cared about was the family the Omega belonged to. He was old money, albeit it was a known fact that Holmes fortune had been squandered by the eldest brother Sherrinford Holmes and mostly drank away by Morford Holmes the father. Now that Morford was recuperating or convalescing in some rehab in the swiss Alps and Sherrinford Holmes had committed suicide the Holmes head Alpha, one Mycroft Holmes was trying to save the family estate and business. They needed money, their companies were hemorrhaging, without a hand to guide them the Holmes were looking at bankruptcy. 

 

Father was agreeing to loan them the money they needed from one of the banks he had bought, but he wanted the one asset the Holmes family still had.

 

He wanted their name, having a Holmes in their family would open doors that were previously shut to the nouveau riche. There were circles that still trusted and did business with old money, father found this aggravating. Considering he had worked hard to get the Watson name to where it was, and some refused to trade with him due to the fact that he wasn't considered one of them. the insufferable elitists, bastards.

 

John hated business, Harry was the business Alpha of the family, and she’d gone off and disappeared sharing a heat with Clara, a waitress. As mother had rudely put it, wrinkling her nose. John didn’t care either way, as long as Harry was happy, it didn't matter that he was the sacrificial lamb. He would do his duty, father promised to allow him to remain working at the Clinic, and he even hinted at giving him his share of the business so he could open his own practice.

 

All he wanted was grandchildren, at the very least one Alpha pup to carry on the Watson name. As if Harry’s pup, if she had one, wouldn’t be good enough. 

 

“As I was saying Mr. Holmes, we would have our family doctor look over the Omega before any contract will be drawn up. My son would wish to mate with a healthy Omega that will provide our family line with Alphas. “

 

The auburn haired Mycroft kept a straight face, but John sensed he didn’t care for any insinuation that a Holmes would be inadequate. The Alpha with long legs, wearing an expensive gray suit smiled politely. “Of course Mr. Watson. At your physician's convenience. This contract will be void if he is found to be anything but healthy. However I assure you he is in the best of health, and has never shared a heat with an Alpha. “

 

“Shall we meet him then, allow the boys to become acquainted in a formal setting then?”

 

Mycroft nodded again, “I would then ask you to stay for dinner, we can make further arrangements after a drink. It will be a perfect time for my brother to become acquainted with Doctor Watson.”

 

John hated posturing, he played his part, ever the dutiful soldier, “Please call me John.” The blond Alpha smiled back politely suddenly falling under the cool gaze of sharp greyish blue eyes. 

 

“John. My brother Sherlock has just returned from school. He is very excited to meet you. I would like to expedite this agreement for reasons your father is well aware of.”

 

John held his breath, this man was politely speaking of the Omega’s heat, how odd to discuss such a subject as one would the weather. 

 

“Yes! Of course, of course.” John’s father clapped his hands together rubbing them anxiously.  “And there is a matter of Holmes Shipping I wished to speak to you about.”

 

John turned away from his father only to glance back out the window, the sun was setting over the large estate, he could make out a stone path just to the left of the long black driveway. It lead into an area where several garden walls had been erected, a maze of overgrown vines and weathered statues. 

 

He found this old mansion more like a museum of paintings and antiques, how could anyone call this home. His father was wearing a comfortable pair of gray slacks and wool v neck jumper, he could be the curator in his brown boots and simple black tie tucked into his jumper, the blue and white stripped button up just barely visible under such a thin wool. John wasn’t any better, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, his brown cardigan, his own plaid shirt beneath was a little big on him like most of his clothes since he had been released from the hospital. 

 

He could be the curator’s son, just as unassuming, easily overlooked by any Alpha or Omega of importance. He could feel the cold judgment from the upper class Alpha sitting across from his father in his throne like red chair near the antique fire place. 

 

John wondered now just what kind of Omega this Sherlock was. Such an odd name, but then again most old names had been carried forward. He wondered over the idea of sharing his life with and Omega, he had never thought of such a thing. In all honesty John H. Watson thought he would die on the battlefield, but here he was far from the sands of Afghanistan and the bloody surgery tents of Kandahar. 

 

John continued to glance out the window not caring for the sudden scent of Holmes Alpha flooding the room. Had father said something to offend the man?

 

Something caught his eye, a figure dressed in a dark hoodie and jeans, a skinny teenager perhaps one of the house staff’s children? 

 

The youth had a black knapsack slung over his or her thin shoulders, John couldn’t tell from where he stood. Then as if the teen felt John’s eyes on them, the youth turned and glared right at the window that John stood at. 

 

It was a pale young man, with a mess of dark curls poking out from the corner of his hood. And then he turned back around and broke into a run. John wondered what the boy’s hurry was, then again it was getting late. 

 

The door to the study swung open and a nervous man dressed in black an earwig very visible in his left ear, his military style haircut gave him away as security.

 

The beta with dark hair politely made an excuse and motioned for Mycroft to follow him into the hall they had an urgent matter to attend.

 

Father wasn’t bothered instead he continued to eye his surroundings hungrily, John was more concerned about what could warrant such an interruption. His eyes went back to the youngman now ducking into the more wooded area of the estate, several of the security personnel were mobilizing, and John realized they were searching for the strange young man. 

 

He watched curiously as one of Holmes’ stockier security staff emerged from the wooded area carrying a kicking and he could easily guess screaming young teen over his thick shoulders. 

  
Was the boy an intruder? A thief or trespasser of some kind?

 

“Please sirs, Mr. Holmes won’t be very long. If you will follow me Mrs. Holmes is waiting for you in the dining room.”

 

John frowned but said nothing he followed his father dragging his useless leg with him, leaning heavily on his cane. God he felt old, older than his 28 years.

 

As they reached the main foyer on their way to the dining area, the visitor’s heard a commotion.

“You can piss off! Tell CAKECROFT! I wont be bullied! I’m leaving! I have rights too.”

 

“Master Sherlock please calm down and return to your room-”

 

“I wont be ordered about like a servant in my own home! This is my home still. Until that fatbastard sells me off to the highest bidder! How far we’ve fallen for a grandson of Philip Vernet and Philemon Holmes to be auctioned off to peasants! Commoners!  Well Bargecroft has something else coming! I wont be bullied! Now don’t touch me!” The young man's voice was deeper than John would have expected. So the child was indeed past puberty but how far  that was hard to determine considering the boy’s tantrum. Peasants indeed!

 

“Please Sherlock, our guests are still-”

 

“I know they can hear me! I don’t care!” the boy hissed.

 

“That is enough Sherlock Holmes! You will stop with this childish tantrum and head upstairs and dress yourself accordingly for dinner! You will be polite and you will hold your tongue.”

 

“Oh, Mycroft there you are! You coward! How dare you think I’ll go along with this!”

 

“Sherlock you heard me.”

 

“Sherrinford would never allow this!”

 

“Well he’s not here is he! Now go to your room and put on something-”

 

John caught the scent of anger from the elder Alpha, but the young Omega wasn’t giving in. There wasnt a hint of fear in the boy. The Alpha licked his lips wishing to see the younger man’s face.

 

“Please sirs this way.” The butler looked a little embarrassed wishing to usher them to the dining area as soon as possible.

 

“Oh, I’ll dress accordingly!” Sherlock’s huff was the last that John heard as he and his father were led to the dining area.

 

The were seated no more than five minutes before Mycroft entered kissing his wife’s perfect ivory cheek. Her dark hair was curled around her shoulders, she wore a black dress and a shawl draped around her. The perfect picture of morning sister in law. 

 

“Anthea, my dear. Thank you for entertaining our guests. I had pressing business to tend to.”

 

“I was just telling our guests that you wouldn’ be long and here you are husband. I hope that Sherlock will be joining us tonight.”

 

Mycroft didnt look over at John and his father he smiled lovingly at his wife. “Yes. Well I fear my brother is feeling ill and wont be attending-”

 

Just then the heavy oak doors of the dining room swung open and the tall lean young man entered. John’s eyes widened and his father choked on the sip of wine he had decided to accept. The young beta male pouring Johns continued to pour the red wine and overfill the Alpha’s glass, his eyes on the very naked Sherlock Holmes.

 

“Here I am brother. I thought it best I cut to the chase. So I may be inspected and judged like common livestock.”

 

“Sherlock!” Anthea was on her feet knocking over her own wine glass, Mycroft was sputtering as his wife tried to cover the naked body. "Please excuse him. He's still so upset about the loss of his dear brother." The dark haired Omega quickly explained trying to calm her husband, who was growling.

 

John could see the young man wasn’t so thin he had some muscle tone to his arms and legs, his belly was without fat but lacked muscle. The Alpha licked his lips subconsciously, the scent of the Omega was delicious and smooth like vanilla and mint. The boy had a hairless chest, and pink nipples were responding to the slight chill in the air. 

 

“Well Doctor Watson? Do you like what you see? Or would you like me to take a turn about the room so you can get a better view of my assets.”

 

“What the hell are you playing at Mycroft? Is the boy mad!” Father was angry and turning his head, John snapped out of the sudden daze, the challenge in those blueish grey eyes, the proud tilt of his angular chin. Those dark curls, he was defiant and not at all modest. John felt a rush of blood to his groin, as he out of propriety looked away. He could appreciate the bony hips, wondering what it would be to leave bites over that smooth chest, to bruise those bony narrow hips as he pulled the Omega close. Well the Omega wasn’t boring, that was something.

"Please excuse my brother. He is like my wife says, distressed over the loss of his brother."

 

"Fuck off-"

 

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" Anthea gasped pulling the boy to her side, as her husband grabbed at the boy's nap steering him towards the door.

  
He glanced over his shoulder as Mycroft and Anthea forced him the boy out of the room, his backside perfectly exposed, rounded inviting. John gripped the table’s edge until his knuckles went white. He tried to focus on the something else, he felt the stirring of his Alpha side, he wanted to pursue the little minx. To teach him who was the boss, take him into hand and show him just what submission was. 


	2. challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets the Doctor an Alpha of contradictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! Another update for my dear M. I hope it's to your liking everyone! find me on tumblr! Things will get a little interesting in the next chapter.

John found himself dressing quickly but carefully, he felt a stirring in his belly. How odd, he had many conquested, some Alphas, some Omegas a few betas here and there, but never had he shared a heat with an untouched Omega let alone bond with one. 

 

He grumbled over his clothes, they were old and hardly worn, he didn’t need civilian wear after all he was a soldier a Captain. Now he was a civilian, a lost soldier in a sea of melancholy and ordinary. How fitting his clothes reflected such, so he shrugged pulling a cable knit beige jumper over his green checked shirt. He would not dress up, why should he, the Omega wasn’t to be impressed with him. He would never be very impressive, he was ordinary Doctor Watson, an ex soldier, and ex surgeon, just a Doctor now, treating foot pain, belly aches and ear infections. 

 

If only his army mates could see him now the great Three Continents Watson, subjected to an arranged marriage. Well he glanced at his cane, he wished he could leave that behind, wished for the muscle mass to return to his thin body. He was something in his army days before the bullet before the surgeries and the painful physical therapy. 

 

Again he stopped himself from the depressing thoughts, checking that his blond hair was brushed and brown boots clean he picked up his Haverstack black shooting jacket, it was loose on him but he refused to allow his thoughts to trail down that way again.

 

His appearance didn’t matter, he and the Omega didnt have a choice in the matter they would be saddled with each other and perhaps after their first pup if it was an Alpha they would have to spend very little time in each other's company. Heats aside, John wasn’t a monster he would allow his Omega to return to school and have a career. What exactly did Sherlock study? What did he wish to be? Did he want children right away? Would he care for any pups directly or would John’s children be raised by a Nanny.

 

Questions he would ask later, they had plenty of time to become acquainted in that way. His thoughts trailed again, but this time in a warmer direction. What would the dark haired Omega look like belly rounded with his pup? Those wild eyes full of challenge, would they also warm to the Omega holding a dark haired child to such a pale breast? John smiled, he didn’t hate the idea of pups, he just didn’t know as a soldier if it was a possibility. 

 

~0~

 

Sherlock hissed in his brother’s direction, the young Omega was freshly showered and dressed. Mycroft had threatened to dress him personally if he didn’t cooperate, Anthea was trying her best to keep the peace she was looking sternly between the two. Sherlock was impressed by how easily she went from doating, submissive wife around the rest of the world, but to him and Mycroft her true self came out. The mask of propriety gone, she was flooding the room with disapproval, Sherlock held his breath, however Mycroft was unable to ignore his mate’s disapproval. 

 

He growled in frustration turning his back on the obstinate child that was Sherlock, the younger Omega smiled briefly before he received a hard slap to the back of his head by his Sister in law.

 

“You stop antagonizing him! He’s only doing what’s best for you Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“No, he’s trying to turn a profit. Selling me to some broken Alpha. Sherry would never-”

 

“Enough!” Mycroft snarled, his teeth bared, even his wife took a step back, the room suddenly stilled even the fire in the fireplace refused to crackle, “You do not know what you speak Sherlock. Sherrinford is not here! He killed himself! He ended his life rather than tell us that he lost our money in some sad attempt at playing the market. He’s gone Sherlock. And he let you run wild far too long. I am doing what is best for our family, for you. Do you think I care for money? Do you think i wish to see my youngest brother married to some, some bricklayers son? A bricklayer that got lucky with his stock choices and trades. I am planning for your future! I have a job I would like to return to, but I can not because I am obligated to take care of the weakest member of this family. I was made offers! However I turned them all down, finding them unsuitable. Now, John Watson is a fair man. I’ve looked into his background, he doesn't drink, he has an even temper and has never struck an Omega. He is fresh from war, and I dont see him chasing after you to put you to rights. He is the safe choice. And he is the currently the only choice at the moment, we are pressed for time.

 

Father will soon be out of rehab and when he is he will have the rights over you, and do you truly think he will have selected such a Alpha? He will look for one in our circles and I find any of those Alphas far from gentle.”

 

“Oh, your sentiment makes me want to vomit.” Sherlock replied moving his eyes eyes to the fire, instead of where they steadily inspected his brother’s shoes. Not because he was being submissive, no he would never be that to an Alpha. It was simply because he was done with this conversation. 

 

“You are insufferable!” Mycroft growled leaving the room, “You have no say in this matter. Not this time little brother. And I’ll have you stop harassing Scotland yard. They’ve officially written Sherrinford’s suicide as that. A sad attempt at leaving this world to the next. Stop demanding they look into it! ” 

 

Anthea frowned following her husband out of the library, the room had yet to be cleaned of Sherrinford’s scent or belongings. This was why Sherlock chose such a place, he missed his fun loving elder brother. They said he had committed suicide but Sherry had gave no indication of depression. 

 

“Oh Sherry, thanks for leaving me in such a mess.”  Sherlock gripped his brother’s favorite book in his lap, he hadn’t been reading it despite what Mycroft thought. No, Sherlock was sniffing the pages, of King Lear.  He smoothed the pages now, not reading the words only thinking of his brother sitting here in this same chair looking into the same fire.  It wasn’t fair, Sherlock could never believe Sherry capable.

“ The oldest hath borne most; we that are young

Shall never see so much, nor live so long.”  The voice broke Sherlock’s silent contemplation. The Omega jumped up dropping the book, how had he not noticed the Alpha’s scent his presence. The man had a cane for godsake! He was far from stealthy, his limp was due to an injury, but not one of the leg, ah, physcosamatic then. How sad indeed, Mycroft sure chose so well, John crouched without any pain to his “injured “ leg retrieving the long legged Omega’s book.

 

“Sorry, did mean to frighten you. King Lear, it’s a good read.” 

 

Sherlock snatched the book from the Alpha, greyish blue eyes rolled, returning to the blue that remained still.  The man stood and moved towards the chair across from Sherlock’s wingback antique red chair. 

 

“May I?” 

 

“Do as you wish you are the Alpha. Isn’t that what all Alphas are bred to do? What they want.”

 

John smiled easily taking the seat he propped the cane up next to his chair’s arm. There were those blue eyes once more, Sherlock could see the bags beneath them, so the man didn’t sleep well. He had a musky scent, like spice from the middle east, tea and was that gun oil? An interesting mix. The Omega hadn’t dared sniff openly around other Alphas, he refused to be caught giving into such disgusting instincts. So the young Omega refused to break off the Alpha’s returning stare. He wasn’t submissive by nature and this usually upset Alphas, being looked in the eye. Any other Alpha would find it insulting, however this one only smiled back leaning into the chair he crossed his rather sturdy looking legs. John Watson was a doctor who was once a soldier it was an interesting combination. 

 

Sherlock didn’t communicate often with Alphas he found them all knottheaded heat crazed idiots. 

 

“Again please excuse the intrusion Mr. Holmes.”

 

“Sherlock. Mr. Holmes is my father or fat brother. Or I suppose he likes your highness. Not that you’ll catch me ever using that title. Ever.”

 

“Ah, spoken like a true younger brother.” The Alpha was speaking now his coat had been unbuttoned, Why was he still wearing it? Mycroft would have some poor house staff flogged for such an indiscretion. Well not literally but he was all about rules and edict. So perhaps he didn’t know that the Alpha had arrived.

 

“How did you get in?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Our butler Daniel is a very strict man in practice. Your outerwear should have been taken and hung in some mouth filled closet. Yet you still have it on. This tells me you haven’t been greeted by the butler. “

 

“You’re good. You have a knack for observation I see. So please tell me how I got in.” Sherlock tightened his jaw, he wouldn’t be tricked into conversation. He hated useless words and small talk was the lowest form of speech in his book.

 

“I refuse to continue this game.” Sherlock huffed opening his book he glared down at the pages, this was a sign for the blond to leave, however he didnt.

 

“Will you miss this house?” Sherlock didnt answer he only gripped the book's edges. Why did his cheeks burn and his skin feel hot under such scrutiny. This was an Alpha, no one important, Alphas were easy to rile, and teasing was something he learned early on. Most of the professors he worked with considered him beneath them. They had tried to tempt him, but it was a dangerous game. He so easily threw them off their game, a simple look, a show of his neck on accident, even leaving his scent on a paper or favorite pen. The sputtered and growled just like any primal beast controlled by basser biology. This Alpha could be just as fun to tease, Sherlock had no intention following through with this farce.  The Alpha raised an eyebrow the question still hanging between them, Sherlock rolled his greyish blue eyes.

 

Of course he wouldnt miss this house, just the rooms that were his brother’s but taking a souvenir would suffice. His brother barely spent much time in this tomb, but when he did if felt more alive. 

 

“Listen Sherlock, I know you aren’t looking forward to spending the rest of your life with an old boring man like myself. It’s alright. I just wanted you to know I wont prevent you from returning to school or living your life. We have obligations of course, once we are officially married. However I am a patient man. I am not greedy, once your first heat is finished, you won't see much of your life has changed. We can even put off having children. It’s important to me that you understand that. I am not a monster.  I would never hurt you or cause any pain intentionally.” 

 

Sherlock blushed bright red unable to keep himself from wondering what the Alpha would look like unrobbed. Alphas were supposed to be forceful and possesive once they caught the first whiffs of heat.  This would render the man’s vows useless, although he did say  _ intentionally. _ The Alpha was very much studying Sherlock’s face, this was rude however Sherlock's lack of response was considered just as much. Even more so, due to the fact that Omegas had little rights when it came to any dealings with Alphas.

 

John slapped his thigh, “So that's all. I’m off. Your brother should really look into the security of this place.  I guess there isn’t more to it than that. I’m an ex soldier Sherlock. You will find there isn’t too much to me than that. So I won't need to see you again until we legally sign our documents. I’ve given my number to your brother, but just in case here’s my number and address. Your brother and I were agreed on one thing, we dont want a big fancy wedding. However he is hard put that we pair before your heat hits. And my apologies for speaking for such delicate matters so casually, but that's all it is. Casual sex when the two parties are not in love. So next week I’ll see you at the document signing and then from the smell of you, a month we’ll be together for your heat. Have a good night Sherlock Holmes.” 

 

With that the Alpha in the black shooters coat and blue jeans marched from the library like a soldier dismissed. The Omega sat staring, long after the strange Alpha had taken his leave. One of the house staff entered “Sir, I apologize for interrupting your reading. Your brother has sent me to tell you that Misters Watson have canceled dinner. Dr. Watson had other matters to attend to. They apologized for the inconvenience. “ 

 

The Beta quickly turned to take leave not wishing to witness one of the legendary tantrums of the youngest Holmes.

 

Sherlock turned back to the chair the Alpha had sat in, the cane was there against the arm. He walked over to it taking it into his hand. “Challenge accepted.” He smiled mischievously, he would return the cane after all he couldn’t have his Alpha out there without his trusty boring wood cane. Unremarkable just like it’s owner, however a necessity just like the owner. It could be fun to see how far he could push the Alpha, just how far he could tease the man, perhaps his rigid control wasn’t so hard press. If he tried to make a move before their legal marriage contract was signed well Mycroft would have to reconsider the arrangement, knowing his brother’s own strict code of propriety and ethics he would have John Watson arrested or at the very least unworthy of Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock left the library, unnoticed he went to his room to find his black hoodie. He would go to the Doctor’s home under the pretense of rendering his terms. Obviously the Alpha was weak, perhaps he could coexist with such a man. If he had to. Right? Ah,  a test then, to see just how chivalrous the blond soldier was. 

  
Alphas were well known for their lack of sense and control, Sherlock would play this to his benefit, this simple Doctor would stand no chance. After all Sherlock had managed to have a professor and two teacher’s aids thrown out of school for impropriety. 

  
  



	3. TO TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky rebellious Omega Sherlock breaks into John's flat with hopes of tempting the Alpha. However things don't go as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, another chapter as requested by my dear friend. Enjoy. Sorry it isnt beta'd. My beta is on hiatus soon i shall b bombarding her with chapters to look over. Thanks for ur patience

John ignored his father’s call, the man was furious that John cancelled the dinner. He didn’t need the posturing it was hard to remain silent while Mycroft Holmes showed off his fancy rooms and expensive cutlery. John had made it easily into the employee entrance following a delivery of groceries. The delivery boy was happy for the help, John had even helped the cook put the groceries away, she was a sweet woman offering him a plate of biscuits. He had also turned down the tip the young Beta youth had offered for helping bring in the heavy boxes.

 

John had then slipped into the main entrance following the beautiful scent of Honeysuckle, one he easily matched with the youngest Holmes. And the young Omega was not disappointing, with his open challenge those eyes were fierce, and cheekbones one could cut glass with them. He imagined holding that angular face in his calloused hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over those cupid’s bow lips.

 

John felt his groin stir in anticipation, he had given his word that the young Omega could return to school and lead his life. However seeing the younger man sitting there in that large chair reading an old book made him feel a sudden fierce protectiveness. God, John needed a shower, he went to the small kitchen, that would not due once he married. He would need to start looking for a new place, one suitable for a growing family. This was just a one bedroom flat, on montague street. Perhaps he would ask his new bride for input, anything to hear that deep baritone, his hands itched to kiss that swan like neck, and feel the vibrations of the Omega’s moan.

 

“Damn.” John hadn't felt such a stirring since his waking up in the hospital. He needed release, but damn his new status. He would normally find a willing partner have a mutual one night stand, a night of thrusting deep into a wanting partner spending until there was nothing left then showering a quick peck to the cheek and taking leave.

 

John sighed and left his food untouched, he really needed that shower, a cold unforgiving one.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock had knocked but there was no answer, and it was all too easy to pick the lock out of curiosity, shouldn’t the Alpha have gone straight home? Or had he decided to meet up with a consort, did he have a lover, and if so would he be keeping this lover?  Sherlock frowned, why was he even considering these things?

 

He entered the small one bedroom flat, things were still in boxes, dusty boxes so the Alpha had lived here, or rather stored his things here. Then again he was a career soldier, not anymore but it was obvious the man was rarely home. There were no signs of a lover, and Sherlock wondered why that made him feel relief.

 

Disgusting he was starting to show signs of sentiment and jealousy. He heard the running shower and paused, he could easily go into the bathroom sit himself on the toilet and watch the Alpha shower. Would that be too forward? His cheeks burned red at such a bold move, he had yet to see an Alpha naked. What exactly did John have under his clothes, Alphas were always so proud of their genitals. Was it really that impressive? He could check. Sherlock shook his head, forcing his thoughts away from such biologically basic needs. He was above that, he was a certified genius, at 21 he was teaching at the university, not attending it as this Alpha believed.

 

The scent of John Watson was stronger here in his home, the heady smell of spice a musk heavy and thick in the air the closer he moved to the bedroom. This made sense, that’s where John would spend most of his time, sleeping. Did Alpha’s nest? The young Omega curiously ventured into the dark room leaving the cane propped just outside the door, forgetting his reasons for being there. He wanted to know more of the Alpha.

 

The room was spartan, what had he expected? There was a bed neatly made, everything about this room was sterile, free of clutter and momentos. There was a picture on the nightstand of a young soldier with his parents.

 

Sherlock picked up the picture, the soldier wearing the BDU, standard English uniform was strong, shoulders broad, and eyes a cool blue. Nothing like the man that Sherlock had seen earlier, this version of John was hopeful, and his parents stood beside him proudly, there was a blond young woman with her arms crossed, Sherlock suspected the woman in the red summer dress was John’s elder sister.

 

Is that why he had made the little brother comment? Sherlock was so interested in the picture, he wondered where the Alpha had been shot, obviously his limp was psychosomatic, he had made it home without the boring cane. Had the man even noticed? Foolish Alphas.

 

“Ah, well this is a surprise. Aren’t we just a busy little bee.” Sherlock nearly dropped the framed picture startled he turned to find the Alpha dripping went with a towel around his muscular waist. Alright, Sherlock swallowed his heart pounding, the man had kept some of his muscle tone. Obviously injury had robbed him of it but he was building it up, a small white towel just barely wrapped around his waist, those toned thighs were bold the blond hair matted to his leg visible slightly in the light as the droplets of water reflected the light.

 

Sherlock had taken biology and studied the male figure, but a text book had nothing on the true form. John’s left leg was slightly smaller due to his limp and favoring his right. Moving up Sherlock allowed his usually clinical eyes to take in the slim belly where muscle was traceable, also a firm trail of blond hair circled the belly button he licked his lips subconsciously. His mind wasn’t seeing a form from a textbook but rather the true thing. The room was growing warmer, as eyes tried to decide to follow the line of deep blond hair freckles with light brown strands, up or down.

 

“Is there something you’re looking for my little busy bee?”

 

The mocking tone caused the Omega to continue upward with his inspection, the man had light pink nipples, pointed and tensed due to the cold of the room? Or was it in response to an Omega’s close vicinity. The pectoral of the man’s left was a mess of brightly colored flesh and puckered scar tissue. The bullet had been small, but accurate, well nearly. What pain such an injury must have caused the Alpha. How had he survived such circumstance. The Omega made a whimpering sound in his throat without thinking.  

 

It was hard to think the scent of the Alpha was thicker if that was possible, It blanketed everything, invading his very senses making a home in his lungs and god he wanted more.

 

“Well aren’t we a naughty boy. Not so innocent then?” The Alpha purred nearring with two easy strides, again without a limp or any trouble. And Sherlock caught his own breath as he was suddenly lying underneath a nearly naked Adult Alpha. Those thighs still damp from his bath cradled his hips, the only protection Sherlock had was the towel between them. The Alpha growled playfully his nose nudging at Sherlock’s neck, the Omega moved his head allowing full access to his scent gland, at the same time his own hips arched upward.

 

“You smell like fresh honeysuckle. Sweet but a tinge bitter, I thought you were a dream.” John mouthed into the highly sensitive flesh of Sherlock’s offered neck. “You don’t have much to say. Was it something I said then? Or is it something I’m doing.” The Alpha straddled his prey bringing both hands up to cradle the young man’s face, running the pad of his calloused thumbs over the slightly parted lips. “You’re just a soft pretty thing. Your scent is intoxicating.” The Alpha tilted Sherlock’s head back having full access to the slender neck. A brownish blond stubble scratched at the delicate skin, the Alpha’s nose wanted to be closer to the gasping young Omega.

 

Sherlock tried to concentrate but his sense were in overload, he had never allowed anyone this close. His control was lost the moment the Alpha had pinned him. He wanted to say more but nothing coherent made it through. Teeth scraped gently playfully against his neck. He needed to take control of this situation and now.

 

He pulled his head away turning his now darker grey eyes on the lustful blue of his soon to be mate. “Oh there you are. I was wondering when that defiance would come out.” John growled whispered into Sherlock’s deliciously exposed ear. The Alpha’s breath warm against the sensitive shell.

 

This took Sherlock’s breath away, and the Alpha showed his appreciation by running his tongue against the lobe, nipping playfully.

 

The Omega moaned arching up again, forgetting all reason. “I was thinking of you too, look what you do to me.” John took the Omega’s smaller fisted hand, detangling the duvet from the Omega’s slender fingers. So soft, smooth and warm, John brought the younger man’s hand down to where the towel covered the now very stiff and very pronounced Alpha cock.

 

Sherlock caught his breath in his throat, gray eyes startled, surprised and his reasonable side tried to sound alarms. However this Alpha snapped him back from any thoughts with his heavy scent and another less playful nip at his neck, such the heated breath from the hungry Alpha. This Alpha was nothing like the drooling old fools that had attempted to sway Sherlock’s favor at school.

 

Once his hand circled the thick cock, the towel somehow forgotten and discarded, he moaned wanting  to suddenly feel more of his skin against the Alpha who was scenting him.

 

“Go on, little one, move your hand you know what to do. Or would you like me to help you? You know ever since I saw your naked bum, I haven't been able to think of little else. “ Sherlock felt the heated mouth move downward, one hand still firmly covering his own, the warmth was almost too much. He did as the voice beckoned and moved his hand the Alpha growled and pushing his black hoodie up along with the black t-shirt beneath, expose his hairless chest. The Alpha’s mouth descended on it’s prey taking the pink puckered nipple into his mouth, sucking furiously almost painfully. Sherlock gasped, arching upward his free hand moving to grasp at the injured shoulder unintentionally.

 

This caused the Alpha to grunt painfully but his mouth only sucked harder as if to recompense the whimpering Omega beneath him. John kept the Omega’s hand in his own moving it roughly, quickly, thrusting against the clothed thigh.

 

“Fuck. You little minx. I could take you now, roll you over have you present to me. You want that don’t you?”

 

Sherlock was fluent in 13 different languages however he understood little of what this Alpha was saying. Even the clumsy petting he had been subjected to with Victor was nothing compared to this. He felt something stirring in him and he wanted more, of what he couldn’t say but his Omega side was begging him to let go and let the Alpha do what his masterfully rough hands promised.

 

What was this?

 

Sherlock clasped his eyes, faintly hearing a the sound of zip, then the Alpha held him still, sealing their mouths. The sound of his own heart was in his ears, he could barely think to breath. His body didn’t feel like his own, he was moving without thinking, arching upward grinding against the stranger.

 

John’s tongue took advantage of the parted lips forming an adorable O. He groaned into the  receptive warmth, his tongue quick to run over the smaller man’s perfect white teeth, dancing temporarily with the responsive tongue. He was an Alpha, and easily took control forcing his thick warm tongue further down, needing to penetrate in any way he could.

 

Competent hands brought their hard cocks together, Sherlock was well aware of the gap in comparison, he was naturally smaller he didn’t have time to feel inadequate, not when hard flesh met hard flesh.  The Alpha pulled his mouth back, Sherlock whimpered trying to follow.

 

“Sssh, let me.” And blueish gray eyes, pupils wide stared in astonishment as the naked Alpha ran that same devilishly skilled wet muscular oral organ licked his calloused palm straight to his fingers. The Omega was panting a question on his lips, one that never quite made it further then an inaudible whimper. Because the Alpha with bright blue eyes and a devilish grin brought his hand back to it’s earlier ministrations.

 

The slick warmth pared with the friction of his own phallus was too much for the novice Omega. He felt his toes curl and knees squeeze the hips above his own. A coil of heat tightened in his stomach, he felt the anticipation of something he had never known. No one had touched him like this.

 

The Alpha growled possessively continuing to move his hand in a rough upward motion, using the lubricate of the Omega’s precum.

 

Sherlock was panting too hard too sensitive and confused by what just happened to complain about the roughness of his most sensitive flesh. The Apha was thrusting forward his hot prick rubbing against his stomach, the coarse pubic hair growing sticky their scents were mixing and it was all too much. The coil that had tightened in the Omega’s belly was now so taught and his release came with a scream, the lights going out around him though his eyes were wide. He arched into the masterful hands.

 

And then with a growl the Alpha was sitting back panting spilling cords of white over Sherlock’s exposed belly and now limp penis.

 

“Fucking christ!” the Alpha grunted panting, holding his massive cock in his larger hands. “I needed that. “

 

Sherlock was shaking with over stimulation and something else, he glanced down horrified he was covered in mess. Why was the Alpha laughing? This wasn’t supposed to happened? Did the man think this was funny? This wasn’t what he wanted, well not at first. How could he have so easily lost control, he didnt want an alpha he didnt need one. His body was still spasming, his muscles suddenly exhausted and weak. He panted laying back exhausted and spent. He didn’t want to think or move. Embarrassment was nudging at the edges of his scattered thoughts.

 

“Come here, let’s get you cleaned off, I have a shirt you can borrow yeah?”

 

The Omega didnt fight the gentle hands pulling him up and the naked Alpha was carrying him towards the bathroom, his body was limp and unwilling to listen to any command from his usually sharp brain.

 

“I’m actually happy to have a warm shower this time around. After we can have some left over risoto, and you can tell me what brought you here.”

  
Sherlock swallowed his pants had been discarded as well his gray boxer briefs, he felt sheer panic starting to settle in. This was not what he had planned.


	4. Suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick shower scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always sooo patient! love u guys! I've been reading a lot of manga lately so i've been soooo lazy. Dammit why is Yaoi sooooooo addictive ;P. anyway here we go. not much but it's something. it hasnt been beta read so lease try to hang in there. Grammar isn't my best I love science lol. anywho thanks for all the loves and following me on tumblr. I've been so ill it sucks, thanks for the good vibes my way. It's National novel writing month so i've been working on an original work as well. Alright I've said enough! how are all of u doing? drop me a line on tumblr if you're bored. I dont bite...currently reading Love Stage...if you havent read the manga...DO IT! 
> 
> poor sherlock John totally has the wrong idea. 
> 
> xxxooxxxx

John held tight to the limp body, he was very much aware of the young boy’s sex daze, a soft rumble escaped his lips as he tried to stifle a laugh. This young one was sex on legs, a seductor well skilled sex pot indeed. John knew this was why the Holmes Alpha seemed reluctant at having a family doctor look over the Omega. He obviously was far from intact, “Well I’m not in the business of being gentle, so you not being a virgin is actually a relief. “ The Alpha ran his stubbled chin over the top the Omega’s dark curls. 

 

There was no answer from his weakened pray, the boy felt so warm, and the Alpha in John roared with pride glancing over the many lovemarks darkening the thin Omega’s fair skin. 

 

“You are so compliant, I had hoped for more of a fight.” John started the shower, holding the heavy lidded Omega in his arms. “So sex drunk are we. Your past lovers must have all been ametures. What a shame for them, let me wash off their memory and firmly implant my own. “

 

“.” Sherlock groaned as the warm water ran over his already oversensitive body, he clung to the broad shouldered Alpha for support his legs refusing to hold his weight.

 

The Alpha wouldn’t know that the Omega had experienced his first orgasm with a hand that was not his own. His mind was in complete overload, and even now the hands running over him were causing his deflated penis to gather blood once more. 

 

“oh you are so handsome and I want to please you but please go slow.”

 

“Oh, but you came here remember. Did you think I would let you go after your little display? There’s more fun to be had and we can talk logistics later. I’m still hungry-”

 

“Please. Slow.” Sherlock groaned as the Alpha took held him in place with a firm arm around his thin waist, his other hand clasping the smaller hardening omega penis. 

 

“Aren't you so responsive. Thank god for youth and all it’s ability to recharge and ready itself for more.”

 

“Too much stimulus. I can’t think.” said breathlessly, a pleading whisper. 

 

“That’s not what your body is telling me. In fact it’s just the opposite.” John growled pulling the thinner hairless body towards his own coarseness. His growl echoed in the small bathroom. The Omega's back was against the warm tile, his legs around the Alpha’s waist, two large hands spreading his cheeks, a finger started to circle his puckered virgin hole. This was enough to cause him to panic, his strength though still very sapped partly came to him. He managed to pull his legs away, very aware of the hard cock jutting out, pushing between his wet thighs. 

 

“No.”

 

The Alpha growled at being denied, he had to release the younger man for fear of causing them both to slip and fall in the small inclosure. 

 

“You can’t tell me you haven't done it in the shower before, it is a bit cramped but I’ll make it work.

 

The Alpha growled turning the dark haired Omega around almost effortlessly, except the young Omega lost his footing and hit his head on the tile dangerously close to the simple chrome lever. 

 

“Be careful idiot.” John growled pulling the Omega close to him.

 

The Omega whimpered feeling the hard muscle stab him between his lean thighs. Hands, strong and nimble were rubbing him all over, punishing his attempts at getting away.

 

“Sluts like you need to learn a hard lesson, but there isnt enough time and it is too small of a space. So for now you will have to endure this. But I will have your sweet hole stretched over my cock. Until your body only remembers my knott and you forget everyone else that has touched you before me. I’ll have you know I don’t share my things and you are mine Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock whimpered hearing the harsh grunt behind him, the hands rubbing him found the space between his thighs cradling the blunt intruder. He realized the Alpha wasn’t washing him but rather lubricating the space where the large member stabbed. “Open them or I’ll take your hole.”

 

Sherlock complied having no energy to fight or give a snarky remark. He was scared, this was all so new, terrifying and at the same time his own treacherous body responded almost against his mind. Hands squeezed his thighs, bruising fingers grabbing then a soapy hand took his hard dick and effortlessly swallowed him. 

 

Teeth bit into his shoulder causing him to groan his knees nearly giving out, hot breath on his ears, that same heated mouth sucking his shoulder, and biting. A cruel work worn hand cradled sherlock's chin firmly. “I have only thought of your perfect lips since you smiled so disrespectfully. You think I’m lower than you. But look at you now, moaning and writhing under my skilled hand. I’m going to fuck you Sherlock just not now, now I want you to return a favor, after all I let you get off so easily earlier.” 

 

Sherlock was turned around, and allowed to fall to his knees, warm water plastering his curls to his face, he looked up at the blond doctor who petted his soaked head the thick fingers tangling in the Omega’s dark hair just at the base of his skull. The scent of the Alpha was amplified by the steam, and the soap still slick between the thin thighs of the Omega was scentless. 

 

All of this was being stored away in the overwhelmed young genius’s mind, this was why he was slow to realize what the Alpha intended to do, until Sherlock was face to face with a rather large cock now pushing past slightly parted lips. 

John chuckled at the choking and sputtering the younger man was enduring, still those eyes looking up at him full of stubborn defiance it made the Alpha push himself in deeper, god it felt so good. It didn’t take long just a few thrusts into the now willing mouth, those lips were stretched and reddened, he was good to watch his teeth. Not once was the Alpha scratched or nipped. Experience was so enjoyable, this one was practiced in the art of fillatio. He pulled John’s hips towards him sure to look up at the doctor’s flushed face.  

 

And just like that the Alpha was spilling into the receptive throat, the younger man pulled away coughing and sputtering. 

 

“You could have given me a warning.” He growled gagging.

  
John only laughed turning the now chilling shower water off. “Where’s the fun in that Mr. Holmes”


End file.
